


A Quien Pueda Entender

by Arca0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Cuando la relación de Barry y Len sale a la luz de la peor manera posible, un aliado inesperado los ayudará a tener esperanza.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 8





	1. Necesitamos un plan

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> serán capítulos cortos pero aun así espero que les guste.

Cuando Lisa Snart apareció en el Cortex vistiendo como civil y con las manos a la altura de su rostro mostrando que estaba desarmada, nadie lo tomó bien. Armas fueron alzadas y miradas de desconfianza fueron dirigidas a ella, pero la mujer mantenía su vista fija en Flash mientras el superhéroe intentaba calmar a todos.

No era el mejor momento para que Lisa irrumpiera, con Green Arrow y su equipo presente además de Iris y el detective West, todos trabajando en un caso de tráfico de Vértigo en Ciudad Central.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Flash con voz firme una vez que logró convencer a todos de bajar sus armas (sí Green Arrow, tú también). Vio a la mujer tragar con fuerza al tiempo que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Se lo llevaron – dijo finalmente, como si eso lo explicara todo. De cierta manera debió explicar algo porque los ojos de Flash se ensancharon en respuesta.

-Imposible – respondió el héroe negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ellos lo tienen – reafirmó Lisa – No sé donde está y no tenemos tiempo – ahora sonaba desesperada y, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, Flash caminó hasta ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Un minuto pasó en que ambos se murmuraban cosas que nadie más logró escuchar.

Se separaron ligeramente, Lisa tenía imperceptibles lágrimas en sus ojos y Flash se quitó la máscara, logrando que el detective West saliera de su estupor profiriendo un “¡¿Qué haces?!” que resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

-Vamos a encontrarlo, Lis – prometió Barry.

La explicación que siguió a este encuentro no agradó a nadie, aparentemente “Lisa Snart sabe mi identidad secreta, su hermano fue secuestrado y ahora tenemos que encontrarlo” no era suficiente.

-Barry, - habló Green Arrow con su voz tan característica - ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

-No hay tiempo – argumentó el joven.

-Ahora – respondió el vigilante de Ciudad Starling, sin dejar lugar a peros. 

Salieron de la habitación y avanzaron por unos segundos en el pasillo. Oliver se detuvo. Se hizo el silencio.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó el mayor cuidadosamente. 

-Puedo explicarlo, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo – se apresuró a responder Barry, gesticulando aparatosamente con una mano – Len está en peligro y yo-

-¿Len? – repitió Oliver incrédulo - ¿Te refieres a Leonard Snart? Porque si mal no recuerdo Leonard Snart es un criminal y tu principal enemigo. 

-No es… eso no…- intentó el joven héroe – No es lo que crees.

-Ilumíname – fue más una exigencia que una petición o sugerencia. 

Regresaron al Cortex diez minutos después, Barry con lágrimas en los ojos y Green Arrow con una expresión estoica que no dejaba entre ver nada.

Lisa los miró preocupada e impaciente pero pareció tranquilizarse un poco al oír las palabras que el vigilante dirigió a su equipo.

-Necesitamos un plan. Overwatch, entra en las cámaras de vigilancia en los alrededores de la casa central de los Santini – la mujer rubia tras el panel de control lo miró con sospecha pero luego de lo que se podía llamar únicamente como comunicación mental, Felicity comenzó a moverse tecleando cosas a una velocidad impresionante. 

-Cisco, ¿Puedes triangular la última ubicación en la que fue disparada el arma del Capitán Cold? – la voz de Barry sonaba derrotada y estaba llena de súplica, tal vez fuese eso lo que llevó a su amigo a unirse a Felicity luego de dedicarle un pulgar arriba. 

-Barry – habló Joe - ¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?

-Lo tengo- avisó Felicity.

Desde ahí todo fue un caos.


	2. Verdadero Caos

Caos es una palabra muy fuerte, después de todo la misión de rescate fue rápida y precisa, sin fallos ni imprevistos.

-Un buen plan es importante – le recordó Oliver.

Si hubo un momento memorable en todo esto fue la cara de cada uno de los matones Santini que vencieron al encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Flash acompañado por Green Arrow y Spartan, los tres ayudando a Golden Glider a rescatar a Capitán Cold. Minutos más tarde, cuando se reagruparon en los Laboratorios STAR sucedió algo que logró superar todo eso.

Flash llegó último, por supuesto, Leonard estaba en una camilla aparentemente ileso, a su lado estaba su hermana y fuera de la habitación estaban todos los demás, algunos vigilándolos y otros mirando con curiosidad.

Barry caminaba decidido pero fue interceptado por Joe, muy para sorpresa de todos el joven pasó de largo a su figura paterna y no se detuvo hasta llegar junto a Lisa. La mujer retrocedió con una pequeña sonrisa y Barry tomó la mano de Len entre las suyas.

-¿Reuniste un grupo de superhéroes para ir en mi rescate? – preguntó Len, arrastrando las palabras con cansancio – Vaya, no sabía que Flash se preocupara tanto por mi.

-Solo tuviste suerte, Cold – fue la respuesta de Barry, el frío de sus palabras traicionado por la sonrisa cálida en sus ojos – Te raptaron en el momento adecuado.

Caitlin accedió a hacerle un chequeo completo a Leonard Snart para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, cosa que Barry agradeció inmensamente.

Oliver se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación observando todo y Felicity preguntó a Barry, de manera muy poco discreta y sin emitir sonido, “¿ES ÉL?” a lo que el joven asintió con un leve sonrojo.

Tal vez fuese el sonrojo lo que desencadenó la furia de Joe. O tal vez el hecho de que había más de un criminal en el lugar y ninguno estaba tras las rejas. 

-¿Realmente vamos a actuar como si nada estuviese ocurriendo? – cuestionó furibundo el detective. 

-Joe, ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde? – suplicó Barry.

-Absolutamente NO.

-Tienes que decirles Barry – intervino Oliver desde su lugar en la esquina de la habitación, el joven héroe se sintió traicionado hasta que el vigilante aclaró – No puedes guardar secretos como este de tu familia, lo sé por experiencia – Diggle le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa llena de significado. 

Barry buscó la mirada de Len, el mayor estaba tenso, pero de igual manera asintió como única respuesta.

Ahora, caos es una palabra muy fuerte, pero definitivamente aplica a lo que sucedió luego de su pequeña explicación.

Al parecer a Joe no le gustó la idea de que su hijo adoptivo tuviese como novio al criminal más buscado de Ciudad Central.


	3. Reacciones

Muy al contrario de lo que Barry pudiese pensar, Caitlin y Cisco no estaban horrorizados ante la revelación. En palabras de la doctora “Tus comunicadores se han quedado encendidos más de una vez” cosa en la que el héroe realmente no quiere pensar porque… no, es terriblemente vergonzoso. 

Iris dijo que lo veía venir pero que eso no quitaba lo traicionada que se sentía al no haber sido la primera en enterarse porque “Somos mejores amigos Bartolomeo Henry Allen, es tu deber contarme estas cosas”.

Felicity zumbaba de alegría y aseguraba tener muchas preguntas, las cuales se refrenó de hacer. Por el momento. Diggle parecía tomarlo con calma y hasta se veía algo divertido.

Joe, por otra parte, solo se alejó en silencio.

Dos días después de la gran revelación, Len recibió una visita en Saints and Sinners.

Oliver Queen en persona se sentó junto a él en la barra.

-Y yo creyendo que quien me daría “la charla” sería el buen detective – dijo Leonard.

-Joe West está más inclinado a dispararte en la cara – respondió Oliver.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-La única forma en que pueda dejar Ciudad Central tranquilo es sabiendo un par de cosas.

“Tu amigo el flechitas habló conmigo hoy” es probablemente el mensaje más aterrador que Barry ha recibido.

Oliver hablando con Len. Dos polos opuestos con cosas en común.

“No estuvo tan mal”, fue el mensaje que le siguió.


End file.
